


Stan's Birthday Present

by whisperinthemoonlight



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Birthday Presents, Driving, Established Relationship, F/M, Hand Jobs, Idiots in Love, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:47:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27101434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisperinthemoonlight/pseuds/whisperinthemoonlight
Summary: It's Stan's eighteenth birthday, and Wendy might just have the perfect extra birthday gift for him.
Relationships: Stan Marsh/Wendy Testaburger
Kudos: 19





	Stan's Birthday Present

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own South Park or anything related to it. It belongs to South Park Studios, Comedy Central and to the legends themselves, Matt Stone and Trey Parker.

* * *

''So, where is the birthday boy taking us?'', Wendy said as she hopped inside Stan's car and plonked herself in the passenger seat. She took off her backpack and tossed it on the backseat behind her, comfortably nestling herself in her seat and waiting for Stan to finally sit behind the steering wheel and take both of them somewhere they could celebrate his birthday.

''I don't know. Maybe we can hang out at my place for a little while, and then we can go out to a nice dinner. What do you think about that?'', the newly crowned eighteen year-old teenager spoke, shrugging his backpack off his shoulders and putting it on the backseat of his car alongside the birthday present his girlfriend had gotten him.

''Sounds good to me.'', Wendy smiled sweetly. ''Did you like my present?''

Climbing into his car and sitting behind the steering wheel, Stan smiled back at his girlfriend and leaned forward to peck her gently on the lips. They held the heart-warming contact for a few seconds, before parting away from each other. ''Definitely.''

''Well…'', the teenage girl began in a surprisingly sultry tone, teasingly biting down on her bottom lip and brushing her hand against the crotch of Stan's distressed skinny jeans. ''Maybe I can give you something as an extra birthday gift?''

Mimicking the smirk that sat in the corners of Wendy's lips, Stan hummed delighfully to himself. The dark haired girl continued with her teasing, switching between rubbing and gently grabbing onto her boyfriend's most sensitive area. ''I wouldn't mind it at all, but we will have to get to my house first, you know?''

''Maybe I can give you the present right now?'', she leaned forward and whispered gently into Stan's ear, never ceasing the sensual movements of her hands.

''Okay, but are you sure about it?'', he asked in a slightly worried tone, cocking an eyebrow at Wendy. ''I can always pull over somewhere or maybe drive slightly faster to my house so that we can do it there?''

''You just drive and relax, and let me do the rest, okay?'', she replied, looking up at him through her dark, long lashes and giving him a reassuring smile.

Nodding his head in response, Stan smiled sweetly at his girlfriend and finally turned on the ignition of his car. He then switched into the reverse gear and slowly drove out of the school's parking lot, parting his legs in the process and allowing his girlfriend a slightly easier access to his private parts. ''Okay baby.''

Just as he took a left turn into South Park's main road, Wendy reached forward and undid both the button and fly of Stan's jeans. The teenage boy lifted himself up from the seat just a little bit and allowed his girlfriend to tug his bottoms to the length of his thighs, exposing a prominent bulge sitting in his underwear.

Smirking cheekily, Wendy brushed her hand over the fabric of his underwear and gently gripped onto his length. She continued with her teasing until she felt Stan's manhood twitch and throb underneath her hand, making her smirk grow even wider.

The raven haired teenager murmured in delight, as he continued driving and doing his best to stay focused on the road as much as he possibly could. He felt his smile growing wider as he saw Wendy putting one finger in her mouth and bringing it down to his underwear line.

''Someone's ready, hm?'', she purred into Stan's ear, lacing her fingers inside his boxers and swiftly tugging them down.

''Yeah, you bet.'', he breathed out in pure amazement, as he felt Wendy wrapping her hand around his length and starting to slowly move it up and down.

After allowing her boyfriend to fully commit to the amazing sensation, she tightened her grip and began to pick up her pace. A devilish smirk was still sitting in the corner of her lips, but it grew even bigger as Stan began to moan softly and inspired the teenage girl to speed up her movements.

''Holy fuck…'', Stan murmured through a delightful chuckle as he felt pleasure slowly building up inside of his core. ''You really are getting better at this, aren't you?''

''Well, practice makes perfect.'', she giggled sweetly, keeping her strokes _very_ precise and timely. And just like Stan kept on changing the gears, so was Wendy changing the speed of her movements up and down her his entire length.

''Oh f-fuck Wends, I'm close…'', he panted slightly, still being able to drive properly and without a single hitch. As he felt himself being pushed closer and closer to the brink of pleasure, Stan let out another moan and forced Wendy to stroke him faster than before. ''Don't stop…''

He grunted one more time and finally allowed pleasure to take the full control of his body, causing him to breathe out heavily and spurt out everywhere. And once he was somehow able to catch his breath, he felt Wendy slowing down her strokes and milking every little bit out of him.

Locking her deep brown eyes with Stan's blue ones, she smirked teasingly at him and let go of his length. They both mirrored the grins on each other's faces, but none of them was bigger than the one Stan was sporting on his face. ''Damn baby…''

''Well, that's only a small part of what you're about to receive tonight.'', Wendy winked seductively, giving Stan one of her signature innocent-yet-cheeky smiles.


End file.
